When she was Little
by babycullen900
Summary: When Carlisle is called on emergency to deliver Renee's baby, what will happen when Edward goes too?   some violence and language so rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is my first Fanfic. Please don't be too mean but I don't mind constructive criticism. I had this idea and then I had to write it so… yeah :) Please review so I know if it's any good it would be much appreciated. **

**So it's 1987 and Carlisle has been called to Forks hospital on an emergency to deliver Renee's baby after a fatal accident but what happens when Edward goes to Forks with Carlisle?... mostly EPOV and BPOV but occasionally Renee or Carlisle POV. **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. ALL THE GENIUS AND INSPIRATION GOES TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**Chapter 1 – RPOV – What Happened? **

"Honey, you need to move!" I heard Charlie call from down the stairs. I took another look and the young, pregnant lady in the mirror. She was glowing. Her smile looked excited but her blue, child-like eyes gave her away. I sighed and tried to force my eyes to look happier. I re-applied my red lipstick and thought about Charlie, my loving husband. Yes, he loved me, but things were getting difficult between us. Charlie is always working and it's hard to stay distracted in such a small town, where even the weather makes me depressed. I'd begged him before to leave with me but I know that's selfish and unfair on him.

"Renee, are you alright?" he asked, coming into to the room, breaking my thought process.

"I'm fine" I lied, with my attempt at a convincing smile. It worked.

"Okay then, let's go" he replied, pulling me through the door and helping me waddle down the stairs.

It's September 13th 1987. I'm eight months pregnant and Charlie and I are heading to Ben and Sophie's leaving party. They are re-locating to California. I'm incredibly jealous, that's my home town and I'd love to move back there.

I hurried out the door and into to the car. It was dreary and drizzling outside but there was not enough rain to soak me but it clung to my dark, shoulder length hair making it damp. Charlie isn't the conversational type so I clicked on the radio and tuned it into my favourite pop station for the hour and a half drive to Port Angeles. We finally arrived at 6:30pm and pulled into the old, familiar pub – it had been here Charlie asked me to be his wife – which had been hired out. I shuffled through the door to be hit with the strong smell of stale beer and liquor. I saw the table of our friends and I suddenly realised that I was excited. Excited to be out and doing something fun for once, I'm so tired and useless just now. I was pulled into hugs and exchanged comments on my pregnancy.

"Gosh, I only saw you a month ago and look at you!" Shelly from the book store commented.

"Oh I know! I still can't believe it. I only have one more month, I'm so excited" I grinned. And I was. The baby had brought me and Charlie closer. For a while.

"But I can't help feeling a little too young." I sounded saddened. I was only 19 after all. My mum always said I was rushing into getting married, I overheard her saying "she's too in love with the idea of love to give him up" with a sigh. And although this pregnancy had been an accident, I would never regret my decision to keep my baby.

"Nonsense, love, you'll be a great mother. It'll come naturally." She smiled. I sure hoped so.

Charlie had gotten me lemonade and I settled into the booth of our friends for a chat. It wasn't likely that I would be going anywhere soon, dancing was too much which made me sad but it was worth it, I loved being pregnant.

It was 8:30pm and I was shattered, so I asked Charlie to take me home. He didn't mind. We ended up spending an extra fifteen minutes saying goodbyes. Our last goodbye was, of course, saved for Ben and Sophie.

"Have an absolutely fabulous time" I grinned

"And don't forget about us all" Charlie added

"Of course we won't" Sophie beamed. How I envied her.

"Remember to let us know how things go" Ben said, motioning his had to my belly.

"We will, pictures every Christmas and stuff" I winked. With that we left.

It was raining heavily now and I huffed at the thought of it. Charlie gave me his oversized - even on me - jacket but even that didn't do anything. By the time we reached the car we were soaked to the bone.

I turned the heat on full blast but even still the car took ten minutes to heat. Although it was only September, some strange people were already getting into the Halloween spirit and a creepy song started playing on the radio, which was strictly background volume for the ride home but that made it worse. A chill crept up my spine and I screwed up my eyes to see through the window. The rain made it hard to see but on this dark, dreary part of the road I could see the silhouettes of the trees dancing, as the wind shook their magnificent green leafs in an angry rage. The cold, yellow moon sat above the forest, watching us as we drove. My breathing hitched when I saw a shadow move quickly through the trees, it looked like a man but there was no way someone could run that fast, I thought, just my imagination.

I quickly changed the radio to something more upbeat and settled out of my stiffened position. I quickly dosed off for another 15 minutes, until I hear a god awful screech. My eyes snapped open but all I could see was then rain hammering on the car window. Panic struck me and I looked over at Charlie. He looked how I felt while he slammed on the breaks, which was no use. We were spiralling out of control and there was no stopping us. We were flung across the road and just missed a speeding car. The car went straight off the road and, driver-side first, into a tree.

I screamed in agony and terror. A sharp pain went directly up my back and through my oversized belly. I gave another blood curdling scream and placed my hand over the side of my stomach.

"Charlie?" I whimpered.

"Baby, I'm here, don't look over just tell me if you can reach your cell?" he answered in a hoarse voice. That worried me, I wanted to look.

"uh hu" I answered his question in a brittle way. Tears filled my eyes and spilled down my face. I took out my phone dialling 911.

"Hello, emergency services, which service would you like today?" the receptionist said in a pleasant way.

"Please help an ambulance. We need an ambulance. We're in a car crash please hurry!" I cried, not sure what else to say. The phone bleeped twice and a man answered.

"Okay now I need to know your location. You need to stay calm miss, alright?"

"Yes. We are on the 101 back to Forks from Port Angeles; I think we've just past Lake Crescent. Please help us, I'm pregnant and I think I'm bleeding!" I screeched. More tears flowed and I heard Charlie gasp at the end of my sentence. I looked at him and screamed. Part of the tree had smashed the window and was going directly into his leg and there was blood running down his face.

"Miss? Miss, are you alright?"

"Yes, please hurry!" I screamed.

"Our people are on the wa-." Shit, my phone! I knew I should have charged it.

My head was thumping and I couldn't see through my tears. When I wiped them from my cheeks I noticed I was bleeding too and then I felt large gash on my forehead. I breathed in a sharp breath that I didn't realise I needed. I was beginning to feel dizzy and my consciousness was slipping away.

"Please talk to my" I whispered... no answer. "Charlie?" I said louder, the alarm clear in my voice. Still no answer. I cried out to him but it was no use. I counted the minutes trying to stay awake. 8 minutes 38... 8 minutes 39... 8 minutes …. I was gone.

**Ok, so tell me what you thought please? If I should post more chapters, I think I could go quite far with this story but please let me know :) Thanks kindly.**


	2. Something Sweet

**Thanks for the reviews, they really did give me confidence to continue writing this :) it's interesting to see what you all think will happen. So thanks again.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. ALL THE GENIUS AND INSPIRATION GOES TO STEPHENIE MEYER**

**So now they've been in a crash what will happen? Hmmm… let's find out. **

**Chapter 2 – Carlisle POV - Something Sweet **

"Hello, I'm looking for Dr. Cullen, this is Forks Community Hospital," Said the gentle woman's voice on the phone.

"Yes, speaking. How can I help you?" I matched her gentle, calm voice.

"We've been told to contact you because you are in a hospital only a few hours away?" she asked.

"You heard correctly. Is something the matter?"

"Yes, we have a couple coming in and we need the best help we can." She explained the situation and I told her I'd be there in an half an hour. Of course that would have been impossible if Alice hadn't seen that I'd be needed there but I told the receptionist that I was in the area.

Edward drove me the 3 hours to Port Angeles, we inspected the car that was left mangled at the roadside, it didn't look good. I was in the car by the time I was off the phone, Edward already waiting. We made the half an hour drive in fifteen minutes since it was nightfall. Now I had to think tactics. The lady I was going to see was heavily pregnant and she is badly bleeding. We need to get that baby out. The umbilical cord was around the neck of the child so it's not good to wait any longer. She was unconscious when they were found and both have bad head injuries. Renee, the woman I was going to treat had a broken arm and a broken rib. The man, Charlie was also unconscious and he has a broken leg from part of the tree being impaled into his leg, internal bleeding in his lungs and a few cracked parts in his spine. He wasn't in a good state.

After half a minute I was in the reception area and was being directed up the stairs. The hospital was quite small but I don't expect they get many visitors in such a small, safe town. The receptionist was struggling to talk to me and almost keeling over herself, her heartbeat soared. I hated doing that to poor unsuspecting women.

I entered the small room with Renee in it. I quickly got to work putting on my overalls and gloves. I checked her heartbeat although I could hear both hers and the baby's perfectly well. The unborn child's heart beat was weak and didn't sound promising. I worried about that.

"Okay, lets get this baby out. I'm not sure if it'll survive if it's in there any longer." I commanded.

Once the baby girl was delivered by emergency C-Section I started to wonder if she would survive either way. She was incredibly small. I'd seen baby's that were two months premature bigger than her. Baby Swan was whisked away leaving the strong, appealing scent of her blood behind. After 324 years of practice, human blood didn't tempt or bother me anymore but it still appealed to me.

I was straight back to work, stitching Renee up and checking her head. She had a very large slice on the left hand side of her forehead. It reached from the middle of her left eye brow to her left cheek. It was deep and her numerous amounts of glass in it. I cleaned and stitched that and then was called to her next door, I assumed that was where Charlie was.

"I'll be right there" I said finishing the stitch, "Okay, her arm needs a cast but I think her radius and ulna may be fractured so maybe check that, she might need screws" I told the other doctors when I was leaving.

Next door was a different story. When I walked through the door I was hit again with the appealing smell but not as strong. Charlie was lying there with a neck brace on, a large piece of wood still hanging out his left thigh and stitches across his head, cheek and up his arm. I couldn't believe they hadn't got that wood out yet, it'd been 2 hours and I was sure he'd need his leg amputated.

"Dr. Cullen, you need to help us get this out" a male doctor was saying, holding the wood so it wasn't making the wound worse.

"Yes, so I see" I commented, too low for a human to hear. "Okay" I started, louder, "Let's see we need to cut more off of it first." I said asking for the saw, this was a strange experience. I chipped away at the wood till there was only about 4 inches left of the branch. It was in deep, I wasn't sure how o go about it myself but I don't what I thought would work and cut the skin to make the wound longer. I wiggle out the wood and there was another 3 inches on it. He defiantly needed screws to fix the brake. I worked on Charlie for another two hours and moved the couple into their own room. I had an incubator plugged in there too as Renee should be coming round in about half an hour. I called Edward to the hospital to take us home and went to move the baby into the Swan room. She was doing well, her heartbeat was strong and she was breathing on her own. I took her to the room and left to check out the patient records for all three of them.

**Chapter 2 II - EPOV – Hit me like a bulldozer **

I walked into the hospital looking for Carlisle. He called 20 minutes ago, I thought he would have been out by now so I went to investigate. Using my charm, the lady at reception let me through straight away. She almost died went I spoke, her thoughts went all jumbled and her heartbeat raced. I love doing that to people, it's really quite amusing. I flew up the stairs, I could hear Carlisle, he was thinking about home and his children, Emmet, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and me and thinking about his wife, Esme, her pretty, heart-shaped face. When I walked through the doors into the ward on the second floor, I almost dropped to the ground. The smell smacked me like a bulldozer, well if it hit a building because if a bulldozer were to hit me I'd probably demolish it. I cut off my air supply but the smell was running through my system, filling up my mind like a cloud of smoke, I couldn't think or hear anything. I had to hold onto the door for support and I was doubled over. I obviously looked in pain because several people asked if I needed help, I just waved them off and sat on the closest seat.

All of this happened within a minute and I decided that I should mentally prepare myself to take another breath as I was getting extremely uncomfortable. I spent another two minutes not thinking about anything and zoning out from others thoughts. I took a slow steady breath, but it hit me again, just as bad as the first time and I crumpled in the seat. I kept breathing, maybe I'd get used to it? But no, every breath was like the first. I could tell straight away it was someone's blood and it took all my strength not to find this human that was putting me in pain and rip it's throat out.

I decided I would follow the floral smell. It was like lilac and freesia but it was so overpowering, appealing, it was incredible. I followed the scent all the way to a room, the dark brown, plastic door had been labelled 'Swan'. I held my breath with my hand on the handle and walked through the door. I wasn't expecting it to be the patients that Carlisle treated. Charlie and Renee lay there with their child in between them. They both looked peaceful and I guessed it was Renee's blood that I could smell outside. Well I hoped it wasn't Charlie's because I don't think I could keep myself from killing him. I was disgusted even thinking that but I couldn't help it. I stared at them both, Renee was dreaming about the baby boy she wanted and Charlie was thinking about… wait what is Charlie subconsciously thinking about? Is that a fishing rod and a boat? Yes, that it, but it was very hard to see that which is unusual.

Sleeping or not I can read anyone's mind but this was different. It wasn't clear, like watching through a black veil, like watching your human memories through your vampire eyes, always cloudy and never certain. Thinking about it I couldn't hear the little girls thoughts either which might sound weird but the last time I encountered a baby, it was all pictures of people and unintelligible sounds but now nothing. I walked over to the plastic cot, the child was wrapped in a pink blanket and she stared at me with the most beautiful brown eyes. This was crazy. Surly I was having an out of body experience or something like that, is that possible?

I heard Carlisle walk in he was still think about Esme. Had it only been 5 minutes, it felt like a lifetime.

"Sweet, isn't it?" Carlisle commented. He noticed too.

"Very. But I can see it in your mind, it doesn't affect you like it does me, I can't breath without wanting to rip out Renee's throat!"

"Renee? That smell isn't her, it's the child. Well Charlie smells appetizing too but nothing like her." Hmm that was interesting. Carlisle was thinking about when she left the delivery room.

"Please. Stop." I could smell it like I was there. It was agonising.

"Sorry. Now let's go before they wake." Carlisle was right, we couldn't stay any longer, it was after midnight and we needed to get going.

I took another look at baby Swan. Her melting brown eyes twinkled and she gave me a tiny smile, so precious that I almost stole her. For a premature baby she looked well, she had pink in her cheeks like she was blushing, I chuckled at the thought of a baby being embarrassed. Her head was full of dark hair and her skin was translucent. I quickly jumped out the window, Carlisle would understand. I got to the car and waited on him. I stood outside breathing in the clean air but her smell filled my head and body like a drug. Carlisle joined me and when headed home.

**So that was chapter 2:) tell me what you think please, let me know how I can make it better and I'm always open to suggestions if you want something to happen specifically. I will write back to any reviewer unless you don't want me too but you'll need to tell me. **


	3. There's no place like home

**Okay so hope everyone is liking it so far:) I'm enjoying writing, I'm trying to update regularly but I notice my chapters aren't very long so I might go to uploading once a week to make them a bit longer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. ALL THE GENIUS AND INSPIRATION GOES TO STEPHENIE MEYER**

**Chapter 3 – RPOV – There's no place like home…**

I woke up dazed and uncoordinated. Where am I and how did I get here? There was a strong smell of disinfectant and everything came rushing back. I gasped, my baby. Where is my baby? I felt my relatively flat stomach and was about to shout to someone when I heard a baby cry. I looked over and there, in between Charlie and I was a plastic incubator without the lid on.

I was sore but I didn't care, I wanted my baby. I swung my legs over the bed side and pulled the cot closer. Tears escaped my eyes when I looked at my perfect baby girl. She had the most beautiful eyes, huge and chocolate brown that stared into mine. She stopped crying when I stroked her dark head of hair, she knew I was her mother so I held her. She fits perfectly into my arms, like a daughter should. Except I had a large plaster on my arm so I lay back down and propped myself with pillows and bent my legs up so she could lie on my thighs while we studied each other. She was so tiny but I am so glad she is alright.

I always dreamed of a son, I thought a son would make Charlie happier but he always said he wouldn't care. As I stared into her warm eyes I realised I hadn't named her and I wasn't sure if I should wait on Charlie to wake. I looked at her hospital wrist band and they had written 'Baby Girl Swan', I giggled, that is so cute! Maybe I should actually name her baby girl, nah that would be strange, especially if she was thirty and not so much a baby girl anymore.

After a lot of thought I decided I really like the name Isabella, and now I don't think anyone can persuade me otherwise. I started to mumble gently to her and hum in her ear, Charlie started to come round then and I couldn't wait till he looked round to notice us. When he did he locked eyes with our little angel and he gave the most loving smile I'd seen since our wedding day. It made me beam with love and adoration.

"My goodness, isn't she a stunner" he beamed with pride.

"Of course she is." I stated, "oh what do you think about the name Isabella, Bella for short?" I grinned.

"It's perfect, my love." He answered. He was right, it is perfect.

The nurse waltzed in right then but stopped dead when she saw we were awake. I smiled at her kindly.

"How are you both doing? I was just coming to feed Baby Swan." She smiled hold out he arms. What a bitch, she's mine and I want to feed her!

"Her name is Bella now," I smiled "and cant I feed her?" I asked trying to sound saddened so she'd feel more guilty.

"Ah, a beautiful name" she replied "I'll just get the doctor to check you both over and he will let you know if you can." She smirked and I swear if I hadn't been damaged in that flaming car wreck those fake extensions would have been ripped from her head and she would need this bed I was in. I narrowed my eyes at her when she left the room.

"What was that all about?" Charlie sounded sore and confused. Bless him, he'd never undersand the bitchiness that goes on between girls. I remembered he had been severely damaged, more so than me. I replayed the scene in my head and remember a large tree branch going directly into his leg. I shook the image from my head quickly.

"Nothing." I lied, "how are you?" I asked, genuinely concerned.

"I'm a bit sore; I have a broken leg and arm." He sighed, "How about you?"

"I'm okay, just a broken arm" I replied.

The doctor entered then and he began to go other everything that happened. It turns out it was about 3a.m., which was surprising because it really felt like longer than 6 hours since the crash. We discussed getting help with Bella but I refused, we would be fine, I'd had a broken arm before and I will cope fine for a few weeks and Charlie can look after himself, of course I'll help him but we'd be fine.

"Okay well you can try feeding her naturally if you'd like but I worry that it may be difficult for her cause she is so small." He said. To be honest I hadn't thought about it much but I didn't really like the idea of breast feeding. I mean it was natural yea but I don't think it's for me.

"it's okay, I'll feed her however you have been" I answered him.

"Well the nurse has been using a bottle so we'll get you one of those but I think you should maybe pump milk for her, she needs the right vitamins for her so think about it." He left and returned with a small bottle of milk. I fed her till she fell asleep and I placed her in the plastic cot.

We were stuck here till tomorrow night so I decided to go to sleep for the rest of the night and Charlie wheeled the plastic crib over to his bed side and looked at her while I fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N I was gonna end it here but I think I'll just put the next bit in:) **

***3 and a bit months later***

It's December 24th, 3 months since the car crash, three months since I saw my beautiful daughter for the first time and three months since we were finally a family. Charlie and I were right as rain now, well he still had a limp but we were doing great. Bella was getting bigger every minute; I swear she'd grow if you blinked for too long. She got weighed last week and she was a healthy 8 pounds which was great and she would gulp down a massive 6oz each time she fed and I would feed her every 4 hours.

It's 9pm on Christmas eve and Bella is already down for the night. I know it's silly but I'm just so excited about tomorrow for our first Christmas as a family. Maybe I'd see Santa tonight, I giggled at my thoughts. I skipped off to bed giving Charlie a peck on the lips.

Things were better between us, I was glad, this kid needs both her parents and I couldn't do it without him. That crash made us closer and so did Bella, we had to cooperate on a whole new level and it made me realise that I did love him. I paused, I still wasn't sure if I was_ in_ love with him. I sighed as I drifted into a sleep.

_**I was in my home with my baby. All the lights were out and they wouldn't go on, I called to Charlie but he wasn't there. It was midnight and outside it was pitch black but as I sat in the living room clutching my baby, every few seconds a flash of white would pass the window. It was something and it was watching us, waiting to snatch my baby. I cried for someone to help but no one came. The door knob ratted and then broke with the force this thing was using, he walked into the living room and his blood red eyes stared straight at me.**_

I woke with a scream, waking both Charlie and Bella up. Luckily it was 7 so I didn't have to go back to sleep and it was light outside. I walked to Bella's crib at the end of the bed and she was opening and closing her tiny fists for me to pick her up. I did so and she stopped crying and settled into my arms. Charlie was already back asleep so I creped down the stairs to feed myself and Bella while we sat and watched the cartoons. I loved watching these programmes with all the colours and strange animals.

Again, feeling like someone was watching us but not like in my dream but like the creature was watching over me and my child, like a guardian angel. It felt safe; I opened the curtains in time to see a flash of black run into the forest. The black was so noticeable against the snow that had fallen but I wasn't scared. I thought about the dream I had the night before when my beautiful guardian angel saved my baby and I from the monster that stalked us. The angel was in black with gold hair, he had golden eyes and pale skin and he dragged the red eyed demon out my front door and away to the woods. I'd had this dream several times and never once were we harmed but every time was a different demon, a black haired male, a bright red haired female, a blonde male. Each one, the same eyes and each one said "we'll get her someday" but each one dragged off to the woods by the same beautiful man.

Charlie came down the stairs to snap me from my thoughts by grabbing Bella, I screamed at him and then apologised by saying he gave me a fright and he shouldn't scare me like that. He also apologised and got food. It was already 10 and I was practically bouncing of my seat to open these presents and as Christmas dinner goes we were ordering a Chinese because I couldn't be bothered cooking and Charlie well… can't cook.

Charlie got me a beautiful diamond necklace with matching earrings and I gave him a stunning watch, white gold with gold hands, it cost a fortune but I had money that I kept in a safe from when I left my mother. Bella got several toys and clothes. I got her a new, special edition version of beauty and the beast, my favourite book from my child hood; I had mine up the stairs. Charlie bought her a gold bangle - one of them ones that tighten for babies - it was pretty with little bears and bows engraved into it. Then a few things fell through the letter box, three cards and a package.

"What's that?" Charlie shouted to me.

"Just a few cards," I answered throwing the cards to him, "just nipping to the toilet." I ran up the stairs and locked the bathroom door. It felt wrong to open this in front of Charlie, I don't know why.

I tore of the brown packaging and there was a note along with a box wrapped in Christmas paper. I opened the note and read:

Dear Renee,

This is for Isabella, you may give it to her now or keep it for later and give it to her when she is older. I hope you both like it.

All my love,

Your Guardian Angel x

I was shocked to say the least. Who was this angel? But something told me not to be scared and I wasn't. I peeled the wrapping paper from the small package to find a small box from a jewellery shop. I snapped it open and my eyes set on an 18crt gold necklace. I was in the shape of half a heart and had tiny diamonds encrusted around the outside and on the back it had the words 'Beautiful Bella'. That's a bit weird but wow. That is really something, it must have cost loads, I looked at the back of the box and the price was there. I gasped. $3000. Holy crow! That's more expensive that Charlie's watch. I re-read the note and decided I'd give it to her when she was older. I quickly went into the bedroom and put both the note and the box in my safe, Charlie doesn't even know the password for this. I quickly got changed out of my pyjamas so it looked like I was doing something since I have been up here for 10 minutes.

**EPOV**

It had been three months since my life changed, three months since I realised my reason for existing, three months since I met eyes with Isabella Marie Swan. After that day in the hospital I knew my life would never be the same again. We only lived a few hours' drive from Forks so after about a month I started to run there every night to see her. I know it's crazy but I can't help it, it's like she pulls me to her. Sometimes I would stand in the corner of Renee and Charlie's room so I could just see her and occasionally she would wake and almost start crying but when she saw me she would immediately calm and fall back asleep.

Alice had seen Bella in one of her visions as a young lady, and one of us. It hurt to see it, I didn't want that life for Bella she would lose her soul and I couldn't allow that. Alice also saw us being together, as a couple, forever. I couldn't think about that either. She was three months old for Christ sake! That's was weird, my job right now was to protect her. I already had several times, I met a coven of three vampires, Laurent, James and his mate Victoria. They could smell Bella a mile away but I fought them off and sent them on their way. It was strange to see Renee dream about them, she's never seen them before, or me for that matter, yet she saw them perfectly in her nightmares. I was her "guardian angel" every time and so I thought I'd be clever when I sent that necklace for Bella and leave a note from her hero on it. She thought it was strange but I knew she wasn't scared of me although it worried me that she had seen me in her dreams because there is a chance I was going to be a big part of Bella's life in the distant future.

I ran home for Christmas, well presents, we don't really celebrate Christmas but we share gifts with each other and go out hunting with the whole family. Carlisle was concerned about the situation, Esme and Alice were delighted, Rosalie was, well she was being Rosalie and Jasper and Emmet weren't really interested, they were just glad I was happy.

**So there was Christmas:D Oooh what's with Renee's dreams? :O **

**I hope you're all enjoying it. I'm gonna start uploading once a week so I can make the chapters longer for you guys:) thanks for the reviews, they really make me want to keep writing.**

**Okay everyone I need you to get in touch with me. Tell me… do you want Jacob in the story? Do you want to see Bella at primary school or should I just go straight to high school? Let me know3**


	4. Dont leave

**Ok, some of you are pretty close to what I was originally planning:) most of you are saying no Jacob but it would be sad to leave him out during their childhood, but I don't think he'll have much part cause he's not my favourite person but thanks for letting me know and remember I'm always open to ideas and don't worry if I use your idea I will mention you and give you credit. **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. ALL THE GENIUS AND INSPIRATION GOES TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**Chapter 4 – RPOV – bit by bit**

**3/4 years later.**

The clock flicked to 6am, the 18th April 1991. I lay in bed and began to think about my daughter who gets more beautiful every day; her dark brown hair falls in curls to the bottom of her shoulder blades and her eyes are just as pretty as the day I first saw them. Charlie still looks at her with pure adoration and her eyes are filled with love for him. She is a smart child, and was walking when she was one and talking only a few weeks later. Now she can almost say full sentences and I think she understands more that she can express.

I still have my strange dreams and we get cards every birthday with money inside and a keepsake every Christmas from the same handwriting and the same signature, 'guardian angel'. I kept everything from Charlie, he would never understand; probably make me see a doctor or something. I put all of the gifts in my safe although I thought about getting Bella her own safe, she would need it soon! I was also starting to think she really did need someone to look out for her, she was incredibly accident prone. I know looking out for her is my job and I do the best I can but I swear if I look away the danger comes to her like she's magnetic.

Last year I was playing with Bella in the garden, she'd already fell off the slide so I stopped her from playing on it. It scared me so much, I thought she was really hurt but she just brushed it off. Anyway, the most unlikely thing happened, I went to get some water so she could water the plants and I went back outside to find a chicken chasing Bella. I mean god knows why a chicken was anywhere near here but it caught up to her and pulled her down pecking at her feet and legs, she was terrified. I sat the plastic jug of water on the step and frightened off the chicken. It ran off into the woods and I walked back to find her face down in the mud soaked and filthy with the jug empty next to her. She was crying and shouting for me, I ran to her and she calmed. I decided we'd had enough fun outside, well I say fun but the next day Bella had multiple bruises. I took her inside for a bath and we had lunch.

Things between me and Charlie were bad. We argued a lot, mostly about silly things like how he doesn't help with the washing and he would argue that he works all day but the thing is he doesn't spend time with us and it isn't fair on Bella. We would shout for hours on end some nights while Bella was asleep and more times than not one of us would sleep on the couch. It was hard on us both and probably on Bella too because I knew she could understand what most children can't. She would look at us with heartbreak in her eyes and it made us stay together. But bit by bit we were falling apart.

My alarm went then, 7am, time to get up and get breakfast ready for Charlie and Bella. I went to check on her first, she was still sleeping but she was an early riser so I'd give it 10 minutes.

**BPOV (just a tiny bit of her)**

I hear mommy's footsteps on the stairs and she thinks I'm still asleep but I like to play that trick on her. It's funny. I'm still tired; mommy and daddy were yelling again last night. They think I'm sleeping but I sit at the top of the stairs to listen. I know they think I don't understand but I do and they always shout about me. It makes me sad and it scares me. I don't want them to fight because of me.

"Your all I have Renee, if you take her it will kill me!" daddy shouted.

"Well maybe you should try spending more time with her, with me, with both of us. It's not fair" mommy shouted back at him.

I sat there for a little while then my friend came to take me to bed. I met him in my back garden, he is very pretty and he twinkles in the sun. I like it when he visits me. I don't tell my mommy about him because he's my friend. He took me to bed and tucked me in the way mommy does because daddy didn't do it right last night. He hummed a tune that sounded very nice and I fell asleep.

I'm bored lying in my bed so I get up because I can smell the toast mommy is making. I slide down the stairs on my bottom and mommy is in the kitchen.

"Good morning my sunshine" she says to me. I still feel sad about last night.

"Hi mommy" I said to her and I climbed onto a chair, I can do that all by myself now.

**RPOV**

There was that look again, like her little heart had been crushed in two. Maybe we had woken her last night. I felt terrible.

"Would you like fruit loops or toast and jam, sweetie?" I asked feeling a little guilty and offering her favourite cereal. Her face brightened up, that's more like it.

"Foot loops please mommy." She grinned that perfect little smile.

"Okay baby, what should we make for daddy?" I let her help make his lunch every day and she enjoyed it.

"samich with ham and lettuce" she answered thoughtfully, sliding from the chair to go to the fridge. Of course she cracked her head off the fridge door and whined. I kissed it better and we continued to make a sandwich when Charlie came down the stairs.

"Hey you guys" Charlie smiled. I was still mad at him for saying I was being childish last night.

"Daddy!" Bella ran to him and he lifted her in the air, she laughed a beautiful laugh that only Charlie would get out of her which made me sad that she would only laugh like that with her father.

"How you doing, Bells?" he asked her, placing her on a chair and pouring out some fruit loops for them both.

"Kay" she replied, sounding sad again. I kissed her head and splashed milk into her bowl.

Charlie left for work and I bathed Bella and we both got ready. I left her in the bathroom to get myself clean underwear and I returned to find the joker from batman in my bathroom. Oh no, it was just Bella discovering my eyeliner and lipstick.

"Oh my goodness Bella, what have you done? I only left for a sec!" I said to her, a little bit irritated.

Hearing the annoyance in my voice she gave a whispered "sorry mommy."

"Aww honey, it's alright but this is for big girls, you can't play with it yet, okay?"

"yea okay." I sighed.

I wiped the make-up from her face and set her back on the floor. She flittered to her room to play. I washed my face and got changed. I went into Bella's room and found her peering out her window at the forest.

"whatcha looking at, cutie?" I asked looking in the general direction that she was gazing at.

"Look mama, sun's out, can I play outside today?" she asked. I was fine with having her outside by herself. She knew not to go anywhere near the woods and she had her own little den is some trees that were a couple of metres from the house and she practically lived in there. I could always see her if I looked out and she knew to come in or shout me if she wanted me. "of course, do you want to change?" she was in a pretty little dress that my mom had bought for her and I didn't want her to ruin it.

"yes." she slide from the rocking chair that sat by her window and I watched her pull out a pair of shorts and her favourite top that had a picture of a cat and said 'purrfect'.

I helped her change and opened the back door so she could come in and out as she pleased. I decided I'd clean the house. I can play with her later, she enjoys her own company.

**EPOV**

It was sunny today so I shouldn't really come but I couldn't leave last night. Renee and Charlie were fighting and I could smell Bella sitting on the stairs listening to them argue about the most pointless reasons. It pissed me off! Couldn't they see how sad it made Bella? I have watched her cry herself to sleep and she's only 3 and a half. I crept in to take her back to bed last night and I hummed to her a tune that I had composed for her called 'Bella's lullaby'. She drifted to sleep after only a few minutes.

This morning Bella had asked Renee to play outside, she had noticed it was sunny and she always comes outside to see me. I knew the weather was going to be nice and I should have left but I love keeping her company. Renee was cleaning today and I would hear if she was coming to check on her so I was safe to talk to her for a while.

She waddled out holding a juice box and once she was down the steps she ran to her den. She tripped and fell down, I cringed and was about to dart out to help her but she was up and running again. Charlie had made a mini hammock between two of the trees and she climbed into it, falling off twice but third time lucky. Renee was cleaning the bathroom so I walked to her tree den.

"Hey Shorty" I giggled. She made me feel like a child and I felt so much like her big brother looking out for her when she needed me.

"Hi, Edward." She grinned. At first she had trouble pronouncing my name but she's pretty smart so she got it quickly.

It was on the 17th of June she first saw me. It had been sunny again that day and I hadn't left, I had nothing else to do and it was fun watching her run around giggling at her own feet. Bella had been let loose in the garden and she glanced over to the trees just when the sun shone overhead. I didn't have time to move when she spotted me sparkling through the trees. "Wow, what's that?" she whispered and then ran to her den. I thought I had scared her so I was about to leave when she said in her normal voice "will you come and talk to me please?" I was amazed. She didn't shout and she didn't leave her den but she knew I would hear and see her. I slowly walked into her little place and she was waiting there patiently for me. "Want some?" she held out her juice box. I grinned "no thank you." I replied and I studied her in amazement as she chattered away to me like it was nothing. I knew it was dangerous and it still is but she trusts me and she doesn't say anything to anyone about me.

"what y' finking bout?" she asked me as I replayed that day.

"How pretty your den is." I answered pointing at the purple feather boa she had hung from a tree.

"hehe, I like this place" she smiled and laughed. Her laugh was so precious and her little smile so cute. I read her top and smiled, she was 'purrfect.'

I could hear Renee now, thinking about leaving Charlie, leaving Forks and running with Bella. I was sad but I knew that all the arguing wasn't good for anybody and I wanted Bella to have a happy life. Charlie would be heartbroken but it will do them all good. She was thinking the same and straight away came to check on Bella before packing. I disappeared for the moment.

Renee took her inside. Oh god! Was that the last time I'd see her? No, it can't be. I thought, I don't think I would cope, she keeps me sane. Renee gave Bella a small child suitcase and told her to pack her favourite clothes, toys, books. Bella demanded to know why but Renee said they were going away for a while and left to pack her precious things she keeps in her safe. All of the keepsakes I had given to Bella were I there too. She spent some time reading some of her favourite messages and looking at the pictures from her mother. She took the gold charm bracelet that I had send two years ago, out of the box and took it to Bella. Her little eyes lit up when she saw the sparkly diamond heart. Renee had also added a sparkly gold rainbow. I giggled, it showed her personality well.

Charlie returned soon after. Renee sat Charlie down and had a long talk about how she was leaving to stay with friends in California. I didn't want to listen so I snuck into Bella's room where she was sitting humming her lullaby and holding Barney, her bear. I smiled.

"Hey chick, what you doing?" I asked her.

"singing. I'm going away with mummy." She beamed like she was hoping for a holiday.

"I know and I'm not sure when I'm going to see you next." I replied. It saddened me.

"Oh" was her simple reply and she was concerned about it. "You come with us? We're going to Calwifornia; it's real sunny vere so you can be pretty all the time." She said; hope filling every word of her idea.

"I can't" I said, "People would think I looked strange if they saw me like that and they can't know our little secret, can they?" I said. I felt like I had just told a child that Christmas was cancelled, it was heartbreaking. Bella knew about me, my family and how we were vampires but she wouldn't tell anyone and I didn't tell my family she knew. She was a smart child I would be safe, I had trust in her.

"but I'll be back soon so we can see each uver then, k? and you can come and visit if we talk to long to come back cus I will miss you." I could say anymore so I nodded. I hugged her and jumped out the window. If I could cry I would have.

I watched Renee drive away from the house with Bella strapped in the back seat. After a few minutes they were gone. My stomach dropped and I fell to the floor.

**Oh no:( Renee and Charlie are split. Sorry but it didn't feel right to keep them together. And how will Edward cope? :/ and sorry about the chicken story and if anything is off with Bella, I don't have any children or little brothers/sisters so I don't really know anything but I do have chickens so that's where that came from :)**

**Tell me you guys…. Should I change Bella when she's older? Make her more outgoing, more friends or should she stay the same? :)**

**Check out this please peeps, and if you have anything you might want to add let me know and I'll give you my email and I'll pop it on there for you :). Not great but I enjoy drawing**.** Go to and type 'babycullen900 into the search bar and look at my profile :) **


	5. We'll always find each other

**I'm so sorry it's taken till now to post this, my laptop crashed and I lost it all! :( might make this a double post to make up for it but no promises. **

**Chapter 5 – RPOV – A New Start**

All I could think about on the hour and a half drive to the airport was Charlie. He was crushed when I said we were leaving, the pain was so obvious on his face and I cried for him. I couldn't believe what I had done. If he had taken Bella from me I would have had a brake down. But this would be better right? Not staying together, I mean. He would still see Bella; I could take her to Forks and stay somewhere for a few weeks in summer while she was staying at Charlie's. I would never stop him from seeing her and she could even maybe have a Christmas over there now and then.

I had already booked plane tickets and they were waiting for us when we got the airport. While I sat waiting for the plane, with Bella curled up in my arms, I made a few calls. First was too my mother. She was surprised at the news that I had left Charlie. She hadn't seen Bella since she was born and offered us a place to stay and some money to help us. She was a wealthy woman; her husband – not my father – was a powerful lawyer but had passed away a few years ago. I wasn't fond of him and my mother only wanted his money which is one of the reasons I never really interacted with her, she was too selfish. She was staying in a large house, big enough for a family of 7 and so I accepted her offer. After all I didn't have much money at the moment and I didn't want to interfere in Ben and Sophie's life. I didn't enjoy my mother's company but I would find work and we could move out soon enough. I mean I had a little saved my bank that Charlie never knew about.

The next call I made was to a close friend of mine from Forks, Rachel. Her husband was close to Charlie and I discussed with her often about leaving. She answered on the 3rd ring and I explained what had happened. She said she would visit me and I asked her to keep an eye on Charlie. A few more tears fell from my eyes and she ensured me that he would be fine as long as I didn't just steal Bella from him forever.

**Sometime later…**

**EPOV**

I followed Bella and Renee that night, all the way to California. Renee's mother took them in and I stood outside all night. In the morning Bella spotted me out the window as usual. She waved and the smile on her face grew larger. I was glad I had followed although it could take some time to get home, at least I knew where she was and I could visit her. I stayed for a few days and spoke to Bella while she played. She was happy, she loved the sun and being with her grandmother but she was beginning to miss Charlie. I soothed her and said she would see him soon, not to worry because he would be fine. I made a clear decision to go home after 2 days, so Alice could tell Esme not to worry even though she still will.

I ran to California every few days to check on her and done this for around a year. When I got home late one night Carlisle was the only one in the house, everyone was hunting. He took me into his office for a "chat". I had been waiting on this, for him to tell me I wasn't doing the right thing. I could read his thoughts and he didn't think it was a good idea to keep seeing Bella. "It's incredibly dangerous, Edward. For her and us," he said, "she shouldn't know of us, she is far too young and you know we couldn't change her if the Volturi were to learn of her knowledge." I knew he was right and he spent the rest of that night convincing me to stay away from her.

Now it's the 24th August 1992. It's been 4 months, 6 days, 5 hours, 23 minutes and 45, 46 seconds since I last spoke to Bella. I wasn't coping. It was like someone had punched a gigantic hole right through my chest. I tried to look on the bright side – Bella was safe from our world – to look as if I was alright but I didn't fool my family. They knew how much I needed Bella and the huge impact meeting her made on my life. Esme was annoyed at Carlisle from stopping me from seeing her but she understood the risks and would take Carlisle's side if there were ever to be an argument.

I decided to run. I wasn't sure where I was going or if I would come back but since it was raining today I may as well do something other than sit sulking.

I ran east for a mile then south for another mile then east again for a while. I found myself in Forks… Of course I am I huffed.

I was stopped dead in my tracks when I was punched by the awful smell of wet dog. I couldn't go any further into these woods or I would be on the boundaries of La Push. Around 56 years ago our coven of vampires lived in Forks, Carlisle, Emmet, Esme, Rosalie and I. We came across a pack of werewolves and we knew they had human intelligence. They could see we were different from the others of our kind and we explained we only drink the blood of animals and pose no threat to the tribe, the pack or any humans and so we offered a treaty between our coven and the wolves. The Alpha, Ephraim Black believed Carlisle was making a genuine offer since the wolves were outnumbered.

Ephraim insisted on two main points to the treaty; we could not injure and humans (either by hunting them for food or transforming them into vampires; they believed it equal to murder) and we could not trespass on Quileute land. Carlisle agreed to the terms and proposed adding mutual secrecy to the agreement: the Quileute's would not be able to tell anyone the nature of the Cullen's and vice-versa. The wolves agreed and we worked out boundary lines on the lands.

The town of Forks with a few other surrounding towns and the highway were "truce areas" where both Cullen's and pack members could venture but right now I was near the boundary line of the reservation and, although the wolves we met were no longer living, the truce was still very much intact in our eyes.

I decided since I was here I could check on Charlie. That wouldn't do any damage would it? I heard Renee say on the phone that he wasn't coping well.

I ran at human speed to the little house and the cruiser was gone. Probably fishing. I walked round to the back of the house and Bella's toys were lying untouched. I hoped up and through her window and got slapped on the face by the thick, fresh trail of her scent. It was only a few hours old and that means… she's here, in Forks. I didn't even need to think about it, I had already left the room and was running to the lake to look for them. My cell rang about 10 different times, I knew Alice would see and Carlisle would try and stop me, but no-one could stop me, it was too late.


	6. Yuk!

**Chapter 5 part II – BPOV – Yuk!**

It's nice to be home except mommy isn't here with me. Edward told me that I would only see daddy at summer time which makes me sad. I cried when he told me that but he told me not to be sad because daddy would always be there for me and so would he. But I haven't seen him since forever, I wonder where he is. I miss him and I think he has forgotten about me. I start to cry because I want to see him and daddy asks me what's wrong so I have to make up something like I hurt my hand. He falls for it.

Today we're fishing. Yuk. I don't like fish, they flop about when you catch them and then you have to watch them die, and it's mean. Billy is here, he's my daddy's friend and Rachel, Rebecca and Jacob, and they are Billy's children. I like Rachel and Rebecca, because they are older than me and because they are twins and they are very nice but their brother is annoying. Jacob is younger than me and he always wants to play with me but I don't like playing with him because he always acts silly and jumps in the lake and I don't want to be all wet. Daddy and Billy always laugh when he follows me about but it's not very funny for me.

"Bells come grab this pole and help me with catching this." Daddy shouted. I'm quite happy sunbathing right now but I get up anyway. I hold the pole for daddy while he fixes the hook and then throws it in the water. I saw Jacob run to Billy and do the same. Ew! Why does he always copy me? Rachel and Rebecca are sitting under a tree eating a sandwich, I want one too.

"Dad, I'm hungry." I complained.

"Go and have a sandwich then Hun, they are over next to Becca and Rach. I'll finish this." He took the fishing rod. Yessss!

"I'm hungry too dad." No! Stop it Jacob.

"Go and have food son." Jacob comes running to my side with a big smile on his face and I smile back but I don't want to. I can hear Billy and daddy laughing while we sit with Rachel and Rebecca to have lunch.

I was looking at daddy and then I see a flash of white, over there at the other side of the lake. I know that was Edward, he didn't forget about me. I smiled a big smile because I knew he would see it. Maybe he can visit me tonight because I know he can come the now; its sunny today and other people are here. Billy, Rachel, Rebecca and Jacob are from La push and Edward told me that them people don't like his family or any of the others like him. Jacob see's my happy mood and he asks me to play with him. I said no because I wanted to help daddy but I was just trying to get out of it. I didn't know what is worse.

We catch one more fish which makes four fish and then it starts raining. The rain makes me sad; it was sunny a minute ago. We run to the cars and I jump in daddy's police car before I have to say bye because I don't want to give Jacob a hug again and I don't want to get all wet.

We're in the car home and I think about school. I start soon and I'm really excited about it. Mummy says I will make loads of friends and I get to do lots of fun things but daddy says the lunches don't taste good.

Today is my last day here and daddy is taking me to the diner for food. A least I don't need to eat the yucky fish that we caught today.

I wonder where Edward went; he looked surprised to see me so maybe he was just out running. He is so cool! I want to be like him when I grow up because he runs like really fast and when the sun comes out he sparkles and I love it. He's a vampire and I don't know how to be one of them but I will one day and maybe I'll ask him if he visits me tonight. I can't tell anyone about him because it's top secret so I'm like a spy and that's my mission.

"Bells, we're here." Daddy helps me out the car because he thinks I'll fall if I do it myself but I'm almost 5 now! I see the ground getting closer and I have to swing out my arms to save me. Ouch! The floor is all stones and that hurt but I just get up. I guess I do still fall but I saw mummy fall last week so big people do it too.

"Ah! Bells are you ok? Don't do that to me, you scared me to death." Dad always fusses but I'm always fine.

"I'm fine." I say.

We walk inside and daddy is holding my hand. The pretty waitress with the long black hair is showing us to our table.

"Can I get you drinks to start?" she asks.

"Yes thanks, I'll have a coke and Bella will have apple juice." Daddy says and she is walking away.

We are home eventually and I ran up the stairs to wait for Edward, he is sure to be here tonight because I know he misses me too. Dad comes in and helps me to change for bed and tucks me in and I know he won't come back in when I pretend to sleep.

Daddy finishes the book and I can hear him leaving the room and I open my eyes. Edward is sitting on the rocking chair in my room. I run up to him and he scoops me up I have to giggle quietly because daddy isn't sleeping yet.

"Hi, I missed you." I whispered.

"Missed you too, but I wasn't allowed out for a while because my dad was annoyed at me for coming to see you without telling him." Oh I didn't want him to be in trouble because of me.

"Sorry." He looks shocked.

"What you apologising for?" he looks sad. I hope he isn't angry at me.

"For getting you into trouble, I didn't mean it. Does he know you're here now? I don't want you to disappear again" I start to cry and his arms tighten around me. He carries me to bed and sings to me. The sound is so pretty, I miss this. Wait he didn't say if his daddy knew he was here. I open my mouth to ask him again but he hushes me and I my eyes are heavy so I shut them to go to sleep and I have a scary dream.

_I'm alone in the darkness but not completely alone. Someone is there in the distance. It's my mummy, she has a big smile on her face and her arms are open for me and I begin to run to her but when I run I get further away. I shout her and she talks back "come on Bella, I'm right here" she says but I can't get to her. I turn around and I'm in the woods with nobody just lots of green and it's wet. I run again but I fall and can't get up so I curl up and hope someone finds me. _

I wake up crying and Edwards blurs to me and sings again.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" he asks but I'm already nearly sleeping so I shake my head.

**A whole Bella chapter! :D I hope you liked chapter five, let me know. **

**Sorry I didn't update sooner, I dip dyed my hair pink on Sunday so that's why, I love it3**

**It never worked on chapter 4 so: and search for me 'babycullen900' view my profile, sorry it has a couple of me but I had to edit them real quick so I put them on. See you next time lovelies. **


	7. Too Fast

**Chapter 6 – EPOV – Too Fast.**

Carlisle is going to be so disappointed in me. I felt bad for seeing Bella and talking to her but I don't regret it and so he'll just have to deal with it. Bella is starting school soon and whether my family like it or not I'm going to California to see her the night before, she is growing up too fast.

It's 3:30 am and I'm just walking in the door. Bella woke about an hour and a half ago, screaming and so I stayed to soothe her. Alice knows everything, of course. She's been watching me closely for the last 5 months on Carlisle's orders. She attempts to keep it from me and she's good most of the time but she slips. She dragged me straight back outside and through the woods.

"What are you playing at?" She asks, "Carlisle will be so disappointed" she sounds sad instead of angry and I can see that she wants Bella to be part of her life too and I let out a low snarl.

"Sorry but I've seen it! I'll stop." Her visions change to one of Carlisle being annoyed, with doesn't happen often but I can see that Alice hates it.

I thought about what she said, "_will be_" so he doesn't know?

"Don't worry, I can handle it. But you haven't told him?" I raise one eyebrow at her.

"No I haven't, I don't want to. I think you should do it." She says.

"Ok, I will but he is not one to shoot the messenger." I wink at her. We walk inside and I can hear him thinking about work but I can see it, just the tiniest bit of his attention on me and why I'm in so late and he suspects. I take the stairs a little faster than human pace. I knock on his study door.

"Come in, Edward" he replies. All of his attention on me now and he can tell, by my expression, where I have been. _'If you don't want to discuss it with me, you may leave but I would like to talk to you soon, son.'_ I shut the door behind me and sit down; I'll just get it over with.

"I can't stop you from seeing her but really, Edward I do think it is a bad idea." He sighs and thinks about the pain he went through and the pain he watched Esme, Rose, Emmet and I go through. I cringe. I hadn't thought much of Bella becoming a vampire but only because I don't want her to be. The pain is excruciating, I couldn't watch her go through it. I also believe she would lose her sole and I don't want her damned like the rest of us. I drop my head into my hands while pictures flick behind my eyelids. Carlisle's memories mostly because they are so strong, the strongest I have encountered, the memories make you feel like you are there and you can smell and taste as he did. "I'm not happy about this situation, but it is your choice and I will accept whatever you decide." He means this and I can see he will be happy with a new member to our family but he will not change her if she grows up and wants to join us.

"Thank you, Carlisle. I don't want to make you unhappy but I cannot live my life without her. I hope you understand." He gives a slight nod. '_Yes, I understand. I feel the same about all of my family'_ a memory of the pain he felt when he and Esme were separated for 2 months '_I accept your decision as I said and I am glad you will be happier now._'

I leave his study quietly and Alice and Jasper greet me at the stairs. "Hunting?" asks Jasper.

I smile "Yea, Ok." We leave straight away running but not full speed. Jasper is trying to keep me calm but I don't understand why, I'm fine. But then Bella flashes in Alice's head; she has on a white floor length dress and she looks around 20. Dark purple bruises shadow her … blood red eyes. I want to be angry but I am calm for the moment, damn Jasper. I let out a growl aimed at him. I look at Alice and she grins at me.

"I'm not happy about it Alice so quit it!" I frown.

"Edward, it is going to happen. She has decided it not me and she is going to ask you about it."

"What?"

"What?" Alice looks around, confused.

"What do you mean by 'she's going to ask me about it' and 'she decided' hm?" I mean what the fuck is that suppose to mean? She is four she can't decide something like that, can she?

"Well you know that's what my visions are based on and I saw her decide to ask you about how she can be one and if it is fun." Shit! This isn't good. But kids change their mind all the time right? It'll just be a phase like how little girls want to be princesses and boys want to be astronauts, she'll grow out of it. I hope. I'm still relatively calm but once Jasper is gone it won't be pretty I think I'll stay out tonight.

Alice and jasper leave me so they can hunt since I am not thirsty now. I scrambled up a tree, the highest tree I can find – a large dark green oak – I don't want to be on the ground anymore. I wish I could sleep, to escape the clutches of reality for a while, I can't deal with this, what do I say to her? The anger bubbles up inside me now, I see red and venom pools in my mouth. My fists are clenched while I leap from tree to tree and onto the ground again. I snap full trees in half and crush boulders, screaming a barrage of anger words at the trees that look at me with fierce and critical eyes, which have been formed from the bark I have scratched off. I'm running south now, away from my family who I can hear judging me and away from the trees that look like they are doing the same. I don't want to be here and there is only one place I do want to be and I expect that is where I will end up.

**Sorry it's so short again, I am trying but I have a lot of studying to do for my exams so don't get annoyed:)! **

**Review, tell me what you think. I think I will stop this book after Bella's first few years and school and make a sequel at high school and maybe she'll still have a kid;) **


	8. Not going back

Chapter 7 – Not going back – EPOV

I have been in California now for 3 days, I'm not going home anytime soon or I'm not planning to anyway. Bella and Renee are packing again, moving to Phoenix. Great, even further run from home. I'll follow them but because in another three days Bella is starting school and I want to see her, then I might consider going home. I have already booked the flight before Renee and Bella's which means I'm there before them to follow them to the new house. I sigh, I guess I should call home.

Ring ring,

"Hello?" Esme answered

"Hi Esme…"

"Oh Edward, I'm glad you called. I was so worried. Where are you? When are you coming home?" Aw Esme, so caring. Now I feel incredibly guilty.

"Sorry Esme, I had to get away. I might be home in a week or something. They are moving to phoenix, I have to go with them. Bella is starting school in 3 days and I want to see her. I'm sorry." I can tell my family most things, I know they trust me and they know I can hear their judgements.

"Oh Edward stop your apologies! We all understand just look after yourself please and you know, we still haven't seen her. If you can you should take some pictures."

"I'll try Esme, thank you for being so understanding. I have to go, I'll call you in a few days" I hang up before she gets all soppy.

I get to the airport 10 minutes before the flight and I need to run – human speed – through the terminal to board my plane with no trouble at all. My eyes are black; I should have hunted before the flight… so many humans… I could just slip into the cock-pit and suck the pilot dry then just fly the plane and nobody would even know. I get up and walk to the bathroom eyeing up the door to my prey. I have my hand on the bathroom door when I hits me, again like a ton of bricks. Within two and ¾ seconds I have scanned all of the seats and got into the bathroom ramming the door shut behind me and pushing the lock into place. I have snapped out of my hunting mode, trained myself to do it when I smell _her _and I saw them as well. Both fast asleep, Bella cradled in Renee's arms. I don't know what to do except slump over the toilet like I'm dead. I am dead but you know what I mean. I need to get out of this bathroom. What if they are awake? Will they see me? Should I move seat? They are in a different section since I'm in first class but the plane isn't big… they will be getting off at the same place, going the same way, out the same door. Should I go out first or last?

10 minutes has passed and I can still smell her, awake now at the window seat but only one quarter of my concentration on her. Another quarter on how I'm going to get out of this and the other two quarters are the quarter's that I can't get away from. The agonising burning that is ripping my throat open, like someone is shoving a white-hot branding iron down my throat and scraping it up and down. Only half an hour left… I can do it right? At least now I don't have to wait around until they get the next flight but I could have hunted in them 4 hours.

I decide to get off the plane first and go to the new address before them. Renee will need to get the luggage anyway and I think I know where I am going. As soon as the plane has 'parked' everyone is on their feet and I have to push through people to get to the door. I am the first out and I hurry, as fast as I dare out the door and straight for the trees. As I am walking to the forest a few minutes from the airport I decide against running and get in a cab. I tell him my destination and we exchange few words for the 20 minute journey. I hop out a bit too fast and fling the money to the driver he sighs and drives away; I stick my tongue out once the cab has turned the corner. I know it was childish but my best friend is a kid, so don't blame me.

I look at the regular-sized, white house, peer in the windows. All the furniture is already here, I wonder when Renee organised that. A large back garden stretches round to the front of the house and a forest about a mile away. I realise I need to stay away during the day since there is no place to shadow myself but Bella will be at school anyway. Thank god it's dark just now or I would probably be lost somewhere trying to find this place. It is 9 pm so I run the mile to the trees, going back into hunting mode finding a heard of elk, I took down the buck and two females so I can go back. I know Bella will stay awake as long as she can to see if I'll come.

Yip there her window is lying open so I hop up.

"Edward!" she whispered. Renee is fast asleep and dreaming about the flight. I freeze, she saw me at the airport, uh oh! She'll convince herself it was a dream.

"Hello" I smile and look at her peering at me in the darkness with her huge brown eyes. "told you I'd come, didn't I?" I stick my tongue out at her too. She giggles.

"Yeah you did, thanks" she flicks on her bedside light and looks at me properly in the dim light. "your all dirty, why?"

"You're welcome. I had to hunt when I got here, I was real hungry." I look down at myself, hmm I am quite dirty, how did that happen? I am normally quite clean when I hunt.

"Oh okay," she answers in a yawn. "I have a sore tummy," tears roll down her face, I rush to her bed and hug her. "I don't want to fly again!"

"Don't worry you won't be flying for a while, your starting school soon. Lie down, would you like me to sing to you?" she smiled up at me and lay down.

"Yes please."

I lullaby her to sleep and stay for a while. When I leave and 2am, I scan the area looking for anyone that might but hunting or trying to cause trouble but find nothing. I head to the nearest town and find a café still open. I walk in and turn on my charm so that I can ask to charge my phone and of course I am allowed.

The waitress was a pretty human with auburn hair and grey eyes. She wore too much make up and her uniform was hot pants, a strappy white top and high heels. It was disgraceful but I wasn't going to complain. She offered me a drink and I accepted but didn't drink it and then she wrote down her number for me. She watched me type it into my phone and save it. I don't plan to text her but I never refuse when girls give me their number. I guess I don't like turning people down but the last time I "got with someone" was 2 years ago. It was only Tanya, our 'cousins' from Denali, and it was only a few kisses but she seems to think something happened that was special.

**I'm so sorry:( I feel so bad for taking so long to post this but I was determined to do it tonight so what did you think. **

**Don't lose interest if take a little while to upload I try my best to do it every week but sometimes it's difficult.**

**Thanks for all the reviews my lovelies :) I enjoy reading them and I appreciate them… till next time twi-fans. 3 **


	9. Danger Ahead

**Chapter 8 – EPOV – Bye!**

The 1st of September, Bella's first day at school. Sunny in Phoenix as usual but I'll just make a sneak appearance when Renee isn't watching. I'm excited for her, I don't remember what school was like but it's full of kids laughing and screaming so it must be fun… right?

Renee is in the kitchen making their breakfast while Bella is in her room sitting on the floor. I take the opportunity to see her now. Without a sound I'm in her room, she is sitting against her bed facing the wall with a look of pure worry and doubt.

"I'm scared Edward." She whimpered quietly and my heart broke for her.

"Don't be silly you'll be fine! You're gonna have so much fun and you'll make loads of friends. Oh, look at your pretty cardigan." She looked down and the pale blue cardigan with the school logo on it and burst into tears.

"What if… if people don't like me?" she sniffed. Now I was worried, I mean she got on fine with me and her mum but I have watched her with kids her age and she doesn't relate to them at all.

"How could they not like _you_?" I asked.

"Cause I don't want to be friends with anyone."

"Come now, stop crying." I held out my arms for her and she accepted my cuddle.

I spoke to her for another five minutes and reassured her everything would be ok, and she would be home in a few hours. When Renee called her I said goodbye and kissed her forehead, she peered up at me, her eyes like melted chocolate and gave a tiny smile not showing her teeth but enough to know that my reassurance had worked. That reminded me, I should take a picture for Esme, she'll be disappointed if I didn't.

"May I take a picture of you with you pretty outfit on?" I asked politely.

"Ok, I guess so." She stood up straight and smiled at my cell phone.

"Thanks. Would you like me to be here when you come home?" I asked.

"Yes please." She answered and ran down the stairs.

I looked at the picture I had taken and clicked send…

**EsmePOV – Leaving us. **

Bleep, Bleep.

I look at the phone, which Carlisle and I share but he uses it more. Edward has sent us a picture, it must be of Bella. I am so excited to see it so I click 'open'. There she is standing straight and smiling straight at the camera, so beautiful. I start to sob, without tears of course. Mostly because I was happy because of the beautiful child in the picture but I was also sad, we hadn't seen Edward in a month and although he keeps in touch, it's not the same. He left us without warning and I know this is difficult for him but to me I've lost my son and it breaks my heart. I look at the picture for another full second and sit the phone on my desk. I'm still sobbing but now looking out my window at my other 4 children, well I see them as my children and the public story is that they are my foster children. Rosalie and Jasper, 'the Hale twins', they don't look alike but I guess to a human they might. Both have blonde hair and pale skin, of course with the amber eyes. Emmet, who sees me as his mother more that the others do, maybe because of his hard human life, not knowing his mother or maybe it's just because he respects my efforts to look after this family. The first is more likely for him. Last, little Alice. Nobody knows where she came from with her future seeing, but she found us and I'm grateful because she and Edward got on like a house of fire and I will always welcome new members to our family.

All of my children, so beautiful and yet all suffering from Edward's decision to leave us for now. Carlisle enters the room silently, looking at the picture and then slipping his arms around my waist, kissing my head and taking a deep breath through his nose to smell my hair.

"He'll be back, my love." He reassured me.

"I know, but I haven't seen him in so long and Alice misses him too."

"Yes darling, but we need to accept his decision to watch over Bella." He said, pain in his voice. He doesn't like the idea of Edward being there this much; he thinks it will have a negative effect on Bella's life choices. I agree to an extent but I also believe in fait and I think that things will always work out the way they are meant to.

"I do accept it but I just miss him." I answered.

"I know, so do I. I'll cheer you up tonight, ok honey?" the look in his eyes was of pure lust and it filled me with excited shivers and if I had a heartbeat, it would be racing. I grinned at him.

**CarlislePOV – Danger ahead! **

I left Esme in our room; she is crushed about Edward leaving us. The picture of Bella was too much for Esme but she insisted she get one and if Alice had her way we'd have a picture every day. Now Alice just sits out of ear shot with Jasper and looks for anything and everything she can find and because Jasper won't leave her side, Emmet has nobody do fight with so he just sits while Rosalie talks about clothes and make-up. Esme just sits at her desk drawing designs all day and the only time we are all together is every other night when we are deciding who will hunt and when.

While my whole family is falling apart without Edward, I am working nightshifts at the hospital which means Esme is home alone most nights which I don't like the thought of, not because someone could break in or anything because she wouldn't have much trouble with a human or a vampire but because I think she gets to lonely. Tonight is my night off and I am planning on surprising her with some flowers and a romantic night while the others are out. I begin to fantasize while I am in my study when Alice barges in.

"Carlisle!" she said with alarm.

"What is it Alice?" I asked immediately.

"It's the Volturi, they know about Bella!" …

**Cliffie for you guys there, need some drama ;) keep reviewing and let me know if I should do lemons etc. **


	10. Love Me!

**Chapter 9 ?POV Love Me!**

I've been watching him for 5 days now. While he watches _her, _what is it about her? I don't understand, he is supposed to love ME!

He knows someone is in the area but I'm a good hider. He can only look at night and I have the gift of throwing people off the track if they get to close for comfort. My gift means I can also shield Edward from my thoughts but it takes a lot of concentration.

The past five days I have been considering what to do. I thought about killing her myself but Edward is too protective over her, I wouldn't even get close. I was going to steal her from school at recess or lunch time but her still watches her like a hawk, it's disgusting.

But I have finally decided what I am going to do, the only thing I can do…

Since I won't get close enough to that little rat to suck her blood out, I have decided that I will go to the Volturi… they will have to kill her. She is too young to become a vampire and once she's out of the equation I can finally make Edward mine!

EPOV

Bella's first day went well, she met a girl named Abbigail. Both as quiet as each other so they didn't really talk just sat with each other. She is telling Renee about it right now and she'll tell me later if I ask.

My attention was grabbed by the strong scent of a vampire that I hadn't crossed before. I had come across it a few days ago and tried to follow it but I couldn't find anything. I looked all night but every time I got close it was like I forgot what I was looking for.

It's only 6pm so I will go later and find out who it is. Bella and Renee and sitting down to dinner the now so I headed out to hunt. I haven't hunter in a week and it was getting too dangerous when I was close to Bella so now is as good a time as any.

I follow the scent for a while first and I find myself in the woods about 3 miles from the house and the smell is everywhere. Like they have been here for days but I have never been lead here before. I can hear a low murmur of the vampire's thoughts but I can't make out a word that she is thinking, but I know it's a girl because the murmur is high pitched and I've only come across this once.

When Carlisle and I went to visit the Irish coven, Maggie and Siobhan, around 20 years ago, they took us to see some nomads that were wondering around Ireland. A male and a female, William and Elizabeth, both could block their thoughts when they wanted too but in different ways. William had the ability to shield his thoughts from me as long as I was within a 200 metre radius but Elizabeth's was much more powerful, she could block her thoughts and at the same time, with a lot of concentration, could throw a shock wave which knocked her opponent to the ground and keep them there for 15 seconds without pain, just bewilderment. It was extremely fascinating and all six of us spent 3 days playing around with different techniques to strengthen both my mind power and theirs.

But even with the mind block that William and Elizabeth had I could still hear a murmur like now. When training with them separately I noticed that the thoughts of William were deep and gruff like the static on the end of a phone or on the radio. Whereas Elizabeth's were more light and high pitched like the beats of a bee's wings that make the 'buzzing' sound. That is how I can tell that I am looking for a female vampire.

I have been searching for half an hour now and I'm getting no closer or further from the humming thoughts and her scent is still everywhere. I went into hunting mood and made a quick meal out of 3 elk.

?POV

He followed my scent again, every second getting closer but I don't have the guts to let him get to close. I was hypnotised by the way he hunts, so graceful and dangerous but yet he drinks the blood of animals. How can he sustain such a diet and sit in a room full of humans with fresh, warm blood pulsing through their veins? It intrigues me.

I will leave and go to Italy tonight in order to carry out my plan to get rid of Bella. Then I can make Edward mine. We will become nomads and feed on humans from every country in the world; he doesn't need his stupid family while he has me!

EPOV

Back at Renee's, Bella is ready for bed since it's half seven but they are cuddled up on the sofa and Renee is nodding off. I watch through the window as Bella hops from the sofa, landing unstably on her feet but steadies herself with the coffee table. She tugs on Renee's hand and leads her safely up the stairs and into bed, it amazed me. Bella then toddled to her room and slid her window open and jumped into bed. I waited 10 minutes to make sure Renee was asleep and when I went into her room Bella was sitting eagerly at the end of her bed.

We talked until nine and she told me all about her day at school and her new friend and her teacher that's really nice. When she fell asleep to her lullaby I tucked her duvet round her and leaped out her window. As I hit the ground my phone buzzed, Alice was calling me.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Edward, thank god you answered!" she was panicked and sounded scared.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Bella, you've got to hurry!" I paused for half a second, what was she on about?

"Alice, I've just checked on her, she's fine! What are you talking about?"

"No, the Volturi are going to find out about Bella. Tomorrow." I froze. "I can't see who it is but someone knows and isn't happy, they are heading to Italy tonight."

**Leaving it there for now. I'm so sorry it took so long to get posted but that's all my exams finished so back to once a week from now on. Hope you like it, keep up the reviews and let me know if the '?POV' should be someone we have met in one of Stephenie's books or a new character that we don't know. **


	11. Bad Feeling

*- see end of 'POV' for translation

Chapter 11 – Bad Feeling!

-Midday-

?POV

I much prefer to feed during the day, it gives me an extra thrill plus the men struggle less. I had already fed on a small female and I could go another couple of humans before I was full so I didn't delay.

I kept to the shadows of course and made my way toward a small village, I was around 30 miles from the volturi's "layer" as I call it but I didn't have to rush. I saw a muscular, young man out in his back yard, he was handsome (for a human I mean) with his dark hair and tanned skin. I was about 10 metres away and I could hear his rapid heartbeat bumping his fresh blood through his body. Yes, he would do nicely. I stood hidden in the trees at the end on his garden.

*"Perdone, necesito su ayuda." I whispered, loud enough for him to hear.

"sí, señora, cómo puedo ayudar a una mujer tan guapa como tú?" he answered, walking towards me with a stunned look on his face.

"Por favor, necesito que me siga" I said in an urgent and seductive way.*

He followed me further into the forest and I stopped at a larger tree, pushing him up against it. He saw my eyes and knew he should fear me but he said,

*"Te quiero." I was surprised,* I moved in as if to kiss him but detoured, sinking my teeth into the throbbing vein in his neck. The sound of puncturing his skin was wonderful and his warm blood trickled down my throat.

He had satisfied me enough, time to get on with my journey and started to the east. If I ran I could make 30 miles in half an hour but what's the point? The volturi aren't going anywhere.

_***"Excuse me, I need your help" I whispered, loud enough for him to hear.**_

"_**yes ma'am, how can I help a beautiful woman like you?" he answered, walking towards me with a stunned look on his face.**_

"_**Please, you need to follow me." I said in an urgent and seductive way.**_

… "_**I want you" I was surprised.* **_

EPOV

It was a relief to land in Italy, Alice is waiting for me at the front of the airport while the others swept the airport for any signs of a vampire.

_Eugh, where is he, his flight got in 5 minutes ago! _I laughed.

"Why can I always hear you before I can see you!" I asked from behind her.

"There you are! Thank goodness." Said turned to face me, "Ok, lets go."

What's she so hyped up about? We left to meet Emmet, Jasper and Carlisle in a small town around 3 minutes away.

"Hey Edward, it's good to see you!" Emmet said punching my arm, Jasper smiled at me and Carlisle hugged me as we greeted one another.

"So the past few weeks I have been following a scent that I haven't come across before, I never thought anything of it. I went searching for the person but I never found her cause the scent was everywhere and her thoughts were blocked." I told everyone.

Jasper lifted his eyebrows, confused and Emmet just stared at me with the same interested expression as Alice.

"Yes, I know she's a girl because it was a high pitched buzz I heard in place of her thoughts, Carlisle and I have come across it before" I answered Alice's unanswered question.

*10 minutes later*

JasperPOV

It's hard to control my thoughts around Edward, easier for me I guess since I can just tune into everyone else's feelings and think about them. But I can't allow myself to think it because I fear it's true.

We have been following the scent for a while, a scent that I know. One that I thought I had forgotten. I wanted to turn around and go home, have nothing to do with this but if it's who I think it is then I need to stop her from tearing Edward up. I can feel exactly what he feels and this is breaking him.

We come to a small village about 30 miles from the volturi and with her fresh scent came a strong smell of warm blood. Our group came to a halt and we looked at one another.

"The smell is only about 15 minutes old, she can't be far." Edward stated, we nodded and headed for the riverside trees through the village.

We came across the young man that she had fed on. The smell was so fresh, so appetising and my mouth pooled with venom. Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me on, she was so full of love and when the love I felt back for her combined with what she felt I was overwhelmed, I almost had to stop and breathe even although we don't technically need to.

"Stop!" Edward almost shouted.

We all froze and suddenly her scent was all around us, covering every inch of the forest around us. I know this trick and now there was no doubt in my mind.

"she's right" Alice whispered.

I know who was coming and my memories came flooding back to me. Edward whipped his hear round to stare at me taking in every detail and he was stunned.

Then, there she was standing in front of us. The palest vampire skin I've seen, her long, dark hair cascaded down her left side and hung to her waist. She was still pretty but not as stunning as Alice. She looked at everyone, lingering on me.

"Hello Jasper" she said in a sweet, seductive tone.

I hoped I would never hear my name trickle from her lips again. The bitch that ruined me. Maria.


	12. Destruction

Chapter 12 – destruction – EPOV

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Maria was smirking at us, I could see she wasn't expecting this but she was quickly prepared when the breeze blow our scent to her.

She began to walk toward Jasper, he didn't move from her but Alice bent into a crouch. She moved the hair from Jasper's eyes and swept her hand across his lips. Alice hissed, spraying the venom from her mouth and Maria's laugh pierced through the woods.

Maria stepped to the side and became stood in front of Alice. She grabbed Alice by the throat forcing her to stand up and moving her head from side to side, taking in her features carefully. Jasper let out a ripping snarl this time, Maria's head whipped round to look at him again.

"Take your hands off of her!" Jasper said, taking her wrist in a firm grip. Maria released her grip on Alice and Jasper threw Maria's arm away from him.

"I'm disappointed in you Jasper, I didn't expect this." Maria said spitting at Alice.

She walked to me next; I wasn't sure how to react. She smiled at me but then remembered Bella. I was confused, until I could feel what she felt, I could see the memories of her watching me with Bella, she couldn't understand why I would spent so much time with a human child. I looked at her, she had a concerned face but I could see it annoyed her.

"She has changed my life, my purpose is to protect her." I explained.

_But I love you! You're supposed to want me! Not some disgusting human! _She wasn't going to talk aloud which made it awkward.

"But I don't, I need to help Bella. She needs me more than you. You enjoy travelling alone." I was trying my hardest not to get angry and using information that Jasper had been giving me.

"Arrrrgh!" She screamed, Pushing a tree and making it collapse.

Maria was fuming, she couldn't handle it anymore and Jasper's mood control wasn't helping the situation. She ran at Alice, tackling her to the ground and going straight for her neck. Carlisle got her by the neck just in time and flung her against a tree.

She charged at Jasper who wrestled her down securing her there.

"Maria, why are you doing this?!" He asked her firmly.

"I love him, Jaz." He shivered; disgusted by the way she used his nick-name.

"You don't love him!" He shouted. Her eyes turned from angry to fuming.

"Yes I do! How dare you say that." She managed to free one of her hands and slapped him.

She wriggled out of his hold and sprinted to me, forcing me to kiss her.

"What about Paul?!" Jasper called. She broke off from the kiss to listen.

She pictured a dark haired vampire with dark skin, he was sitting next to a lake with her. Next she pictured a roaring fire with thick purple smoke. I was shocked and she looked at me with as much love as she could fake.

"And Fraser?" Jasper said. Again she pictured more red flames but a different male this time. We waited for her to speak, but even in her head she couldn't put the words together.

"Or maybe Peter?" Jasper shouted when she was about to start talking. This time I saw her ripping the limbs off of a blonde man, his large crimson eyes were pleading her to stop.

"Enough!" she screamed.

Jasper walked over to us grabbing her by the back of the neck. He threw her to the ground,

"They aren't your loves, they're your hobby." He spat. "You use them just like you used me!"

She quickly scrambled to her feet, "I always loved you Jasper," she spoke carefully, using her voice as a lullaby. "But you have Alice now, why can't I have someone to love?" she pleaded with child-like eyes.

"Don't even dare." He shouted. Jasper lunged for her but she dodged his missile-like arms and bit his shoulder, leaving him armless. She darted from the scene and Alice moved quickly after her, Carlisle hurried to Jasper's side and I joined Alice in the chase after Maria. I caught up to Alice quickly but it could be impossible to find Maria, she had used her gift to distribute her scent everywhere. We were engulfed in her scent and I couldn't hear the buzz of her thoughts which means she had gotten quite far.

"Alice, we can't let her get any further! I need to protect Bella."

"She's not going anywhere!" Alice replied stopping dead in her tracks, it took me half a second to realise and go back but I still caught he whole vision.

Maria had decided still to go to the volturi but was taking a detour. We had half an hour to beat her there so we phoned Carlisle; Jasper was almost mended so Alice and I started without them.

We made it there in 20 minutes and Carlisle and Jasper in 27, 3 minutes to spare, just enough time to decide that we should just end her completely. It wasn't going to be pretty and we knew she'd put up a good fight but we have to hope Aro doesn't send someone about the commotion. All I had to think was that I was doing this for Bella, I pictured her perfect little face smiling up at me and then Alice's vision of Maria going to the volturi and it was enough to anger me.

Alice predicted another 20 seconds so we lined up in the shadow of the trees to wait for her to pass through the town, doubting that she would know we were here.

20 seconds passed, then 30. I was getting restless and Alice wasn't seeing anything else.

"Who are you waiting for?" her velvet voice asked from behind.

We all turned at the same time to be met by Jane, Alec and Demetri. I was reading Jane's mind, someone had come to Aro to tell him that Carlisle was nearby with his family.

"Aro sent us straight away to get you all, he will be thrilled to see you," She said to us all. "But if you have business here then please carry on, but do drop in when you're finished.

"Of course Jane," Carlisle answered, "we will be delighted to come but we do have some business to take care of so do tell Aro we won't be long." He smiled at her.

They turned to leave and as if on cue Maria walked up to us.

"Hello." She said with an innocent smile. Jane, Alec and Demetri turned back around. Maria had not met them yet and so had devised a plan to impress them and turn us in but I was way ahead of her.

"State you name child." Demetri demanded.

"Maria, sir." She curtsied.

Jane looked at me and raised her eyebrow. '_Do you know her? What is her purpose here' _Jane asked.

"Yes she has come to turn herself in, although we did want to finish this one off ourselves." I gave Jane an evil smile. Maria was furious and was spoke to defend herself.

"Quiet!" Jane shouted. Maria fell to the floor, Writhing in pain. "Turn herself in for what?!"

"She created the new-born army in Texas, 1861." Jasper spoke this time. "She created me, kept me hostage to train them, to conquer the other armies."

Jane didn't need to hear anymore and used her gift to make Maria suffer more, then ordered Demetri to finish her.

"Wait, please. Wait. Just let me talk." Maria pleaded with them.

"Did you do it?!" Jane asked.

"Yes but.." Maria tried to explain her real reason here.

"Then we don't give second chances." She looked at Demetri and nodded, her and Alec turned and left. "Will you join us Carlisle?"

"Yes Jane, come on." He ordered us to follow Jane back to Aro.


End file.
